speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Positive Energy Plane
The Positive Energy Plane is the plane of life energy. This energy goes by many names (chakra, ki, vim, vigor, spirit, chi, and countless others) but ultimately it is the energy that gives almost all living things their very existence. Most adventurers come to the plane searching for Life-Pearls, a magic berry-like substance that can revive the dead. Hazards The plane of Life is not without danger. The natural healing of the plane is a boon to the injured and disabled, but too much of a good thing is... Not a good thing. Once one has healed to roughly twice the normal capacity of their body they tend to explode, raining chunks of flesh upon their friends as their souls burn them from within, overloaded with positive energy. Equipment and all other objects suffer the same fate ultimately, overloading and disintegrating, being dispersed into their component elements for re-ordering. Luckily, this can be prevented with a positive plane protection enchantment, which shield you from its effects completely. Which introduces a new problem. Normally, a cutter full of life-energy doesn't need to breathe but a smart cutter has protected themselves from that life-energy which also means they've cut themselves off from the force keeping their organs alive without oxygen. Smart adventurers bring their own air for this reason, since even a modified water-breathing spell will be no good to you here. Now, to see on this plane, it's recommended that you bring a pair of tinted-lensed glasses or goggles, since your future (and the plane of positive energy) are so bright. Spells work at full capacity in this plane (because of its strong connection to the Weave) so spells always do their fullest amount of damage. For some reason conjuration is altered on this plane though, creating rainbows of harmless motes instead of their intended targets. Energy Bursts keep everyone on their toes if they aren't properly protected, causing so much healing that someone trying to bloodlet instead of using the usual protections would be instantly vaporized. Some inanimate objects fall prey to the Animating Fields and become living things. Inhabitants This plane is home to beings of pure energy, namely the Xag-Ya, but also Ravids, Glimmerskins, Lumi, Movanic Deva, Quesars, and the strange Vivacious creatures. Glimmerfolk are also native to the plane. Locations The Edge-Zones are hospitable places where floating towers and shards of other planes congregate. Many of these towers are where exiles from the lower planes hide out (the last place anyone from home would look) or just druids and mages who enjoy the power increase. Some of these towers are abandoned and full of treasure, but only a fool would go knocking unless they were sure. The Hospice is a golem-protected floating citadel that is home to the Movanic Deva, and is where they heal knights that have fallen and martyred themselves in the name of Good. Some knights choose to stick around, but most find that they want to continue the good fight. Relationships between the Movanic Deva and their mortal patients are not unheard of, and are the reason the Glimmerfolk exist. Many powerful individuals from all over the planes are held in the Imprisoning Cells, but these inevitably get opened by travelers or sucked into other planes. Nobody is exactly sure how they get made, but they generally keep greater powers from mucking around in the plane. The great Energon is a sentient cloud of positive energy that gives form to the Xag-yas. Supposedly the Plane of Negative Energy has their own negative equivalent. The Bastion of Unborn Souls is a building made of pure energy that is impossible to see through. The power of a deity is the only thing that could force open its doors (or a shard from an incredibly rare Soul Totem), but once one did a body would find themselves in a complex of circular rooms, with a center room locked off still. Only by walking through eight specific rooms in the complex would one become attuned to the center and gain access to the Soul Font (of which this fort is supposedly one of many, but only this one has been discovered by non-natives).The outer rooms are patrolled by creatures called Soulsippers who rip the soul out of trespassers and use them as fertilizer. The inner chamber is where the real magic is. Trees here grow the souls of the unborn on their crystalline branches, hanging like white fruit on the tree. The Soulscapers tend the forests and keep them free of parasites, scraping away the larvae of Crystal Screamers and then raising them as something like an attack dog. Many greater powers are envious of these Soul Fonts, but luckily most can't make it past the doors. The Lumi generally live in floating citadels across the plane, but their masters the High Ecclesiastics meet in hidden cathedrals somewhere underground. Category:Planes